villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Emilio Barzini
“ Lo sapevo, sapevo che saresti stato tu. Questa, questa non è la fine dei Barzini, lo giuro! “ ~ Le ultime parole di Emilio “ Mi dispiace Johnny, sono solo affari. Daglielo. “ ~ Barzini prima di uccidere Johnny “ Se Don Corleone ha avuto tutti i giudici e i politici di New York, allora deve condividerli o farci usare da altri. Egli deve lasciarci attingere l'acqua dal pozzo. Certamente lui può - presentare un conto per tali servizi. Dopo tutto, non siamo comunisti. “ ~ Il breve discorso di Emilio "Don" Emilio Barzini era il capo della famiglia criminale Barzini. Serve come uno dei due principali antagonisti del Il padrino e del gioco con lo stesso nome. Informazioni Nei primi anni '30 Barzini divenne uno dei principali luogotenenti delle organizzazioni di Giuseppe Mariposa, insieme al fratello Ettore. Cominciò a diventare infelice con Mariposa dopo che Mariposa uccise il suo amico "Tims" solo per sospetto di tradimento, e dopo il tentativo di Barzini di assediare Vito Corleone a una parata trasformata in un massacro, iniziò a vedere la marea che si trasformava e tradiva il suo padrone a Corleone . Ascesa al potere Dopo la morte di Mariposa, Barzini rilevò i resti delle sue organizzazioni e presiedette come capo di una delle cinque famiglie di New York. Era generalmente considerato il secondo più potente e più ricco capo della mafia sia a New York che nella nazione, dietro solo a Vito Corleone. Salì al potere poco dopo Don Corleone e fu una presenza fisica negli anni '30. Aveva interessi in mercati come i narcotici, il gioco d'azzardo e la prostituzione, ed era anche abbastanza intelligente da interessarsi a Las Vegas e Cuba. Negli anni '50 ha lavorato con Phillip Tattaglia e le altre famiglie mafiose per abbattere la famiglia Corleone . Poco dopo la morte di Vito fu assassinato per ordine di Michael Corleone , che era il nuovo Don della famiglia Corleone. Nel videogioco In The Godfather Game , Don Emilio Barzini è stato il più ricco ragazzo di New York e ordina l'omicidio di Johnny Trapani, ma risparmia la moglie e il figlio, che è promesso da Don Corleone che un giorno sarà in grado di vendicarsi. Anni dopo, durante la Guerra delle Cinque Famiglie, Barzini è inizialmente fiducioso del successo, ma inizia a perdere la presa dopo Sonny Corleone e il raid di Aldo Trapani sul West Port Warehouse, che si avvicina pericolosamente a rivelare il ruolo dei Barzini come i manipolatori dietro le violenze . A lui si riferisce il sottocapo Tattaglia come "The Wolf". Durante il Battesimo, Aldo è accompagnato da Al Neri al Municipio dove invece di essere sfracellato sui gradini, Barzini tenta di sfuggire alla cattura di Aldo. Alla fine viene messo alle strette e, invece di litigare, ammette la sconfitta e le provocazioni che i Barzini non hanno ancora terminato. Al giocatore viene quindi lasciata la scelta su come ucciderlo o lasciare che i Corleone si occupino di lui, vendicando infine il padre di Aldo 19 anni dopo la sua morte. Gallery Emilio at meeting.png Emilio Barzini.jpg Barzini and his butler.png Emilio bout ta be killed.jpg Categoria:Cattivi dei libri Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi in carne ed ossa Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Leader Categoria:Signori del crimine Categoria:Legale Malvagio Categoria:Il male del passato Categoria:Fame di Potere Categoria:Cattivi avidi Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Cattivi ricchi Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Cattivi affari Categoria:Cospiratori Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Anziano Categoria:Umani Categoria:Tiranni Categoria:Gangster Categoria:Giocatori d'azzardo Categoria:Mente diabolica Categoria:Aristocratici Categoria:Maestro Manipolatore Categoria:Cattivi onorevoli Categoria:Cattivi defunti Categoria:Cattivi morti in disgrazia